The end of Bade?
by Jade trueman
Summary: This is my first ever story on here and I need help for ideas. I need a reason for Jade and Beck to argue causing them to break up. Who should I make dump who and why? I really need ideas. Thanks
1. Chapter 1- After the lesson

**"Jade, Cat, Andre, Tori, Beck and Robbie, stay there a minute!" Sikowitz shouted at the end of acting class. How do you lot fancy a free Holiday? "Whats the catch?" Tori asked. "Oh just a concert each night." "last time you said a concert I ended up on the internet dancing around dressed as a giant hamburger and singing to stupid little 3 year olds!" Jade argued. Everyone stared into space remembering that embarrassing moment last year when they were persuaded to do a concert, dressed and food and be called the Diddlybops. "Jade, they were 4 and anyway theres no way this will be on the Internet." Sikowitz replied. "let's do it, it'll be great, a free holiday and anyway, I liked being part of the diddlybops." The Little red head called Cat said. Moments later and everyone but Jade had agreed that this could be fun. When Cat tried telling Jade it would be like a giant sleepover Jade snapped and shouted "I hate sleepovers!" "Jade, come on, the place is lovely and you can bring your special scissors if you want" Sikowitz told her. Jade grudgingly agreed, but wasn't as bothered anymore as she was allowed her scissors. Cat looked worried at this because Jade would threaten her with them when she thought Cat was being hyper and annoying which happened to be most of the time. "It's okay Cat, if you stay quiet there's no need for you to be afraid of my scissors" As usual Cat did her high pitch laugh and made Jade mad and glare at her. "What day do we leave?" Calm and reliable Beck asked. we've got to be there "10:30am tomorrow so, meet me here at 8 so we can drive to the airport. "I'm sat with Jade!" Cat screened. "Think again, I'm sitting with Beck so how about you sit with Tori, I'm sure she'll talk to you the whole way there." Jade teased. "I'll sit with you Cat" Robbie said and Cat began jumping up and down. The bell went for the end of the day and everyone walked out the room to go home. "See you tonight!" Sikowitz waved and began drinking his coconut milk. **


	2. Chapter 2- Arriving

JADE'S POV

"Ugh! I hate planes, they're so boring". "Come sit with me then" the hyper-active Cat said. "NO!" I shouted, already annoyed due to the fact I have to do this stupid concert a night thing. Beck put his hand on my shoulder preventing me from throwing me scissors at anything. I pushed his hand off me and screemed at him. "What makes you think you can make this stupid holiday any better!" "I just thought that seen as though we're all gonna be together for 10 days we might as well try to get along." He answered calmly. "well there's no way I'm getting on with anyone else other than who I normally" "please Just try" Beck reasoned. I agreed, just to shut him up. There was no way I was getting along with Tori or Robbie. Cat will probably of annoyed me by the end of this trip. Then again, if Beck keeps trying to convince me that planes are safe like his doing right now, he'll have annoyed me as well. Why did I let him convince me this would be fun. At least I have my special scissors in my bag, just in Case.

NO ONES POV

2 hours later and the flight attendant told us all to sit down and fasten our seat belts because the plane was landing. Jade smiled to herself, relived that we had survived the plane and and nothing bad had happened whilst Beck smiled knowingly at him. Cat squealed out in exciting and started laughing Uncontrollably till Jade screamed at her to shut up again. Robbie began talking to his puppet, Rex and Tori and Andre just sat there talking about there first concert. They had been told they would have to do a covert at 5:00pm that night. That meant they had around 6 hours to go to their hotel and unpack. Sikowitz drive the half an hour car journey to the hotel getting a ticket for speeding on the way. "Well done Sikowitz" Jade announced sarcastically. When they finally arrived at their hotel none of them were very impressed. The paint was falling off the walls and the windows were locked. When they got inside the building Sikowitz disappeared to go and pay the speeding ticket he managed to get on the way there. "you lot go explore the rooms and unpack" he said before hurrying off down the road.


	3. Chapter 3- Ariving

ROBBIE'S POV

When we got into the building I looked around and was not happy. There were 3 rooms. 2 of them had 3 single beds ad the other barely had enough room for anyone. Everyone decided that Cat, Tori and Jade would share the room on the right and me, Beck and Andre would share the one of the left. Sikowitz would sleep in the small room at the end of the corridor we were stood on. I was glad that I was in the boys room, not by myself, but I felt kinda scared for Cat having to share with Jade. I thought cat would treat it as a long sleepover which would annoy Jade and maybe even make her use her scissors. Tori would be able to stand up for herself whereas Cat wouldn't and anyway, I kinda like Cat and don't want her to get hurt. There's no way I'm telling anyone that though, not even Rex. Everyone would probably just laugh at me and I doubt Cat would like me back. "Robbie, Andre, let's go explore our room" Beck suggested as the girls disappeared into their room. Suddenly there was a loud scream and Cat and Tori ran out of the room. Jade slowly followed with her scissors pointing at Tori and Cat. I guessed that they had already annoyed her and Jade was about to throw her scissors at them. I rushed over and stood in front of Cat protecting her when Cat told me "Robbie, I'm scared, there was a mouse running round under our beds." "I killed it!" announced Jade proudly. Thank god It was only a mouse Jade hurt, not my friends, I thought to myself. "it's fine, Jade's killed it, it's gone now." I told her. "Guys, come see our room" Cat said before running off, forgetting all about the rat. Me, Beck and Andre all followed the girls into their room.

CATS POV

As soon as we stepped into our room I remembered about the rat that jade had killed. All of a sudden Robbie came and stood next to me Which made me much happier. Jade and Beck went and sat on Jades bed and Andre began searching for more rats. I was so happy when he said he couldn't find any. Robbie smiled at me before walking out the room with Andre. Now there was only Me, Tori, Jade and Beck. Me and Tori smiled at each other as Jade and Beck decided to go for a walk together. Beck took Jades hand as they walked out the door. Tori suggested that we unpacked our stuff before exploring the rest of the hotel. As soon as we walked out the room Sikowitz came running up shouting that he nearly died. "OMG! Are you okay!?" I have screamed, half whispered. He then told us the story of how he went to the police station down the road to pay for his speeding ticket that he got on the way here when a criminal had managed to escape from jail and chased him down the street. I was so scared, on the first day we got a horrible hotel, saw a rat and had our teacher chased down he street by an escaped criminal. At least my friends would protect me. Especially Robbie I thought to myself. As well as Robbie being nice I thought he was kinda cute i thought to myself. Only Tori knew that I kinda like him, but I had made her promise not to tell anyone. "Com on little red, let's go find the others" Tori suggested. I agreed, I wanted to find Jade because she would be able to protect us all and she was my best friend.


	4. Chapter 4- Tig

BECK'S POV

Jade was being even moodier than normal I thought to myself, I decided that I would try to make her happier before we returned to our friends. "You look really nice today" I told her. "I hate this outfit, and what do you mean today. Don't I normally look nice!?" she shouted back. "That's not what I meant, you look great everyday and you look good whatever your wearing" I argued back. "Just forget it!" she hissed back. I put my arms round her shoulders hoping she would relax. It worked as she rested her head on me and smiled. Maybe this holiday wouldn't be as bad as I first thought it would be. If only we could get jade to be nicer. Not completely nice as then she wouldn't be Jade, but at least nice enough for us all to make it back home alive. Suddenly, Tori, and Andre came running round the corner shouting for us. They looked terrified so I asked them what was up and Jade shouted at me and saying that why should I bother caring about Tori when I was her boyfriend. Sometimes I wish Jade wasn't as jealous and even thought about telling her that, but then I remembered that the last time I told her to stop being so jealous she broke up with me. "Jade, they're our friends, we should care about them" I told her by Jade just went "Andres my friend, but there's no way I'm becoming friends with Tori". "Look, whilst we're stood her arguing, there's a mental nutter searching for us, trying to kill us both!" Andre shouted to me and Jade. "Wait, where's Cat and Robbie? Aren't they with you?" I asked Tori. "No, they said they were gonna explore the hotel." Andre told me.

CATS POV

I'm so scared. Me and Robbie are hiding from these 2 men that tried to chase us down the road. I told them that we siding want to play tig but they carried on chasing us. Hey wouldn't even tell us what was den! That's when Robbie told me in a frightened voice that he didn't think we were playing tig and they were wanting to kill us. "Robbie, where do you think they are?" I whispered to Robbie. "I, I, I don't know" he managed to say eventually. We were both silent when I heard a loud noise behind me. I screamed and I think Robbie wet himself. Luckily I heard the familiar voices of our friends and we both realised that it wasn't the men trying to kill us, it was our friends trying to save us. "What are you doing!?" Jade shouted annoyed. "Well, these 2 men were chasing us and I thought we were playing tig, but then they wouldn't tell us where den was and Robbie told me that we weren't playing tig, we were running away from 2 lunatics trying to kill us." Beck must of noticed that I was scared because he came and stood next to me and put his arm round my shoulder. Jade looked mad and shouted to Beck, "do you want me to dump you? You haven't said anything nice to me all day and now your protecting other people, not even me!" I felt like it was always my fault Beck and Jade were arguing, but I didn't want them to argue at all. "Agghhhhh!" I screamed hoping it was loud enough for them to stop. It worked and they both began to ask me what was up. Although Jade was jealous of Beck, she was also my best friend. Jade rushed over to me thinking I was hurt and when I said "Yay, you stopped fighting!" excitedly, she scowled at me, but wasn't mad at me. Instead, she turned and walked out the room causing Beck to follow her. Now I was all by myself and I think I was a but lost. "Oh well." I said out loud and began to walk out the room quickly. Sikowitz was stood just outside the door drinking coconut milk as usual. I always wanted to try it but One day my brother tried it and ended up in hospital. I'm not sure if that was because he can't drink any milk or eat dairy. Anyway I decided I wouldn't try it in Case I ended up in the hospital. "Where's the rest of the group?" Sikowitz asked me looking round. "Well, Beck and Jade were arguing and I thought it was because of me, but they said it wasn't and then Jade stormed out and Beck followed her, Whilst they were arguing Robbie disappeared, but I don't know where he went and Tori and Andre went to go watch Tv upstairs together." I told him quickly. Sikowitz looked confused and said "so basically, Jade is in a mood and Becks trying to calm her down, ROBBIE'S probably gone to find the toilets and Tori and Andre are watching Tv." I agreed with him but thought that my story was more interesting and exciting. Sikowitz told me to go and see Tori and Andre whilst he went to get the other 3. I skipped of of happily and set off giggling to myself.


End file.
